Distractions
by SoulSeeker
Summary: Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. One shot. It had to be the strangest 'vicemail' Kate had ever gotten...


**Title:** Distractions  
**Author:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Fandom:** _Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia:_ Weird stuff is happening to the Pokémon, and it's your job as a brand new Pokémon Ranger to find out what. Befriend the Pokémon using your Styler, and find out who's trying to control them using the Giragemo. Oh, and take over the world. And...huh? What do you mean, you've heard this plot before?  
**Wordcount:** 681  
**Taunt:** My fandom will make you dizzy, and then think you are its friend.

* * *

"Vicemail! Vicemail! It's me, Hea...Keith!"

As a top Ranger, Kate was used to getting voice mail on her Styler. It was natural, after all, getting updates on her missions and communicating with the Ranger Union in general. She was used to Rhythmi's voice, warning her about some powerful Pokémon ahead. Or Chairperson Erma, asking her to come back to base. But she decided that she would _never_ get used to hearing that strange voice that was on the line.

Whoever it was.

"Is that you...Keith?"

"Yes!" the voice replied confidently. "Of course it is me! I call you about the Yellow Gem? You remember it? Big crystal? Yellow?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, a little unsure of how to respond. It had to be the strangest "vicemail" she had ever gotten. It made her stop in her tracks, and Sven, who was ahead of her, had stopped too. As awkward as the call was, it seemed oddly important...

"Uh. Yes, of course, I remember it," she replied. "What about it? Are you all right?"

"You are my friend, yes?" he suddenly asked, ignoring her question. "So...you take care of it, okay?"

"Wh...what?"

It took a while for the words to register. For a moment, Kate just stood there dumbfounded, and Sven could immediately tell something was going wrong. He began to walk back towards her, and started listening to the conversation as well. He remained quiet, however, to keep the illusion that she was alone, and encouraged her to continue the conversation.

By now, Kate could tell that whoever it was on the other end, it was not her best friend from the Ranger School. That much was obvious; but she decided to humor him. Hopefully she could find out just why he was trying to impersonate him...or rather, failing to.

"But...I... I can't. I'm in the middle of my own mission right now," Kate told him, a little hesitantly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You see, friend, I remember I have another important mash-up I must do," he replied, seeming proud.

"M...mash-up?"

He quickly corrected himself, and she could almost picture him: a big burly guy, shaking his head. "I meant ma...mission. Another mission."

"O...kay..."

"So," he continued, as if nothing had happened. "You come to Haruba Desert now, please! Hurry, hurry, right away! Okay?"

"…"

When she didn't answer, he answered for her. "Okay!"

_Click._

Yes. There was a click. Kate had heard it. No, she hadn't dreamed it. In fact, the entire conversation that had just taken place was real — even though she didn't want to believe it. She wasn't even sure what to do or how to react. She considered calling the Ranger Union, of course. But Professor Hastings or Chairperson Erma would probably tell them to complete their current mission first, anyway, so she didn't know if she should bother.

"Hm."

"What was that all about?" Sven finally spoke. "'Mash-up'?"

"Yeah. I have no idea," Kate answered in honesty. She scratched her head a little. "But there's no way that was him."

"Not Keith?"

"Nope. Not a chance."

Sven put a hand to his chin. The guy on the line had acted pretty suspicious, and he trusted Kate enough to believe her.

"So who _was _that, then?" he asked aloud to himself. "Someone from Team Dim Sun, I guess, trying to chase us out of here?" And though he didn't expect a real answer from her, Kate gave one.

"I'm not exactly sure. But we'd better find out soon," she said warningly. It was clear she was worried. "How fast do you think we can finish this mission?"

Sven smirked, looking onward to where Kincaid's headquarters were. He didn't even need to ask. He knew Kate was ready to face him, and really, so was he. It was about time they finish what they had started without any more distractions. So he held his head high and looked at her confidently, holding out his hand.

"Let's go introduce ourselves. Right now."

She smiled, nodding as she took his hand, and with the same confidence, replied.

"Let's."

* * *

**A/N:**_ So... Kate is the main girl character you play as in the game, in case you were confused throughout the fic...you are probably looking at me now, thinking "Duh, I already knew that," but I actually had to ask someone what her name was, so I am assuming I'm not the only one... __

_Anyway um yeah...basically...Kate (or Kellyn, if you played a boy), in my head-canon, did not fall for Heath's stupid antics, trying to impersonate Keith. Not for a hot second. Of course, your character is mute in the game, saying nothing more than "??" after he or she gets Heath's stupid "vicemails." So I wanted to give them a voice._

_That's all this was. Thanks for reading._


End file.
